Kuzyn Harry
by Luna Carmesi
Summary: Umawiała się z Dudleyem prawie sześć miesięcy, kiedy to po raz pierwszy usłyszała o Kuzynie Harrym...


Znalezione gdzieś na dysku zewnętrznym podczas robienia porządków. Tłumaczyłam to jakiś czas temu, teraz zredagowałam i wysłałam do błotniaka stawowego - dobrej duszyczki, która poświęciła swój cenny czas, by wyłapać latające wszędzie przecinki oraz poprawić stylistykę - zatem błotniaku dziękuję bardzo.

Mam nadzieję, że tekst ten wyda się wam równie uroczo słodko-gorzki jak i mnie, kiedy go czytałam po raz pierwszy.

Za wszelkie błędy odpowiadam tylko i wyłącznie ja.

Tytuł: Kuzyn Harry  
Tytuł oryginalny: Cousin Harry  
Autor: nicnac918  
Oryginał: s/11923249/1/Cousin-Harry  
Tłumaczenie: Luna Carmesi  
Beta: błotniak stawowy  
Zgoda: jest

**Kuzyn Harry**

Dopiero po prawie sześciu miesiącach, od kiedy zaczęła spotykać się z Dudleyem, poznała Petunię i Vernona Dursleyów.

(Prawie – ponieważ dokładnie w dzień ich sześciomiesięcznicy po raz pierwszy zabrała Dudleya na sushi. Znienawidził tę potrawę od razu, nawet jej nie próbując. Zamiast niej zamówił dużą porcję kurczaka teriyaki z ryżem, a ona droczyła się z nim, że jest wybredny. Mimo to była to dużo lepsza randka).

Tymczasem po opuszczeniu Privet Drive niezręczna cisza panowała przez ponad dziesięć minut. W końcu napięcie wzrosło do tego stopnia, że musiała się odezwać:

— Twoi rodzice są…

— Moi rodzice są okropni — odpowiedział beznamiętnie Dudley.

— Och, nie ujęłabym tego w ten sposób — zaprotestowała, pomimo że dokładnie tak myślała.

— Nie ma sprawy. Kocham ich, bo to moi rodzice, ale nie mam żadnych złudzeń co do nich — powiedział ze ściśniętym gardłem. — Już nie.

— Uhm — mruknęła, zwilżając nerwowo wargi, po czym nastąpiła kolejna chwila ciszy. — Wiesz, uważam, że naprawdę wyszedłeś na ludzi. I to zdecydowanie pomimo tego, aniżeli dzięki temu, że to właśnie oni cię wychowywali.

— Dużo się wtedy działo… Przypomnij mi, żebym ci kiedyś opowiedział o moim kuzynie, Harrym.

— Kuzynie Harrym? — powtórzyła. Nie było to dziwne – to znaczy niezupełnie dziwne – że nigdy wcześniej nie wspomniał nawet o tym, że ma kuzyna. Ogólnie nie mówił wiele o swojej rodzinie, a Bóg jeden wie, że ona też ma kuzynów, z którymi nie rozmawiała już od… rany… od lat. Naprawdę musi w końcu do nich zadzwonić. Jednak coś w sposobie, w jakim wypowiadał to imię, sugerowało, że kryła się pod tym jakaś dłuższa historia. Nie historyjka, ale HISTORIA, pisana dużymi literami.

— Innym razem — powiedział. — To wszystko jest trochę przydługie, a robi się już późno.

Tak naprawdę było dopiero wpół do dziewiątej – nie chcieli siedzieć u Dursleyów dłużej niż wypadało.

— Dobrze, zatem innym razem — przytaknęła z uśmiechem.

XXX

Następny raz przyszedł dopiero po niecałym roku. Przez ostatnie trzy miesiące rozmawiali o idei małżeństwa. Zaczęli od: „Jeśli bylibyśmy po ślubie, moglibyśmy / zrobilibyśmy / powinni byśmy zrobić to czy tamto", a po około dwóch miesiącach „jeśli" zamieniło się na „kiedy". W tym momencie brakowało tylko tego, żeby któreś z nich w końcu zadało to pytanie.

(Planowała dać Dudleyowi czas do końca miesiąca. Nie chciałaby uprzedzić go, pytając się pierwsza, jeśli miałby zaplanowaną jakąś wielce romantyczną niespodziankę).

Miała przeczucie, że to właśnie dzisiejszy wieczór będzie TYM wieczorem. Zaczęło się od obiadu w ich ulubionej restauracji. Ich ulubionej, co nie znaczy eleganckiej czy szczególnie drogiej. Było to wystarczająco niewinne, jednak później Dudley zaskoczył ją biletami na Wicked na West Endzie, zatem _musiało_ to znaczyć coś szczególnego. Mimo że Dudley był z nią już dwa razy na tym przedstawieniu, za każdy razem z okazji jej urodzin, nie ukrywał, że za nim nie przepadał. Na dodatek zawsze zachowywał się trochę dziwnie, jeżeli chodziło o magię, czarownice czy w ogóle jakiekolwiek fantastyczne rzeczy.

— Wiesz, to by nie zadziałało — powiedział jej po tym, jak opowiedziała mu o swojej pseudobuntowniczej fazie, kiedy to należała do subkultury Wicca.

— Oczywiście, że nie, magia nie istnieje — odpowiedziała.

Dudley spojrzał na nią dziwnie i po chwili zmienił temat.

Zanim dojechali do domu, czuła się wystarczająco dopieszczona i zupełnie gotowa, żeby odpowiedzieć „tak" na to szczególne pytanie, które Dudley mógłby jej zadać. Ale kiedy spojrzała na niego, wydał się jej taki mały, smutny i wycofany.

— Muszę ci opowiedzieć o moim kuzynie Harrym.

— Cóż, nie jest to zbyt romantyczne — wypaliła.

Kiedy tylko to powiedziała, z trudem powstrzymała odruch zakrycia ust dłonią. Jednak Dudley się tylko zaśmiał, a ona zdecydowała się potraktować to jako jeden z tych rzadkich momentów, w których zdarzyło jej się powiedzieć coś niemiłego. Pociągnęła chłopaka w stronę kanapy, żeby usiadł, sama zaś zajęła miejsce obok i ujęła jego dłonie w swoje.

— Opowiedz mi o Kuzynie Harrym.

Nastąpił długi moment ciszy, kiedy to zastanawiał się pewnie, czy nie podejmuje złej decyzji, po czym wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął mówić. Opowiedział jej o komórce pod schodami, poplamionych, znoszonych ubraniach, zbyt dużej ilości obowiązków, zbyt małej ilości jedzenia, o polowaniu na Harry'ego i połamanych okularach, o kratach w oknie, rzędach kłódek, obelgach i zaniedbaniu, i rzeczach, przez które żadne dziecko nie powinno przejść.

— Kilka dni przed swoimi siedemnastymi urodzinami odszedł i z żadnym z nas już więcej się nie skontaktował — zakończył Dudley.

— Ci wstrętni, paskudni ludzie — powiedziała z takim jadem w głosie, jakiego się po sobie nie spodziewała. — Powinni gnić w więzieniu.

Dudley zaczął odsuwać się od niej. Najpierw przeszło jej przez myśl, że to dlatego, że mimo wszystko to wciąż byli jego rodzice. Jednak za chwilę domyśliła się prawdziwego powodu.

— Och nie, kochanie — powiedziała, przyciągając go do siebie i całując w czoło. — Chodzi o to, co zrobili też tobie.

— Skrzywdzili — powiedział powoli Dudley. — Tak powiedział jeden z nauczycieli Harry'ego, kiedy po niego przyszedł. Że moi rodzice mnie skrzywdzili.

— To prawda — potwierdziła. — Skrzywdzili cię, ale podniosłeś się z tego i znowu stałeś się silny. Jestem z ciebie taka dumna.

Spojrzał na nią z powątpiewaniem, ale pomyślała, że to jedna z tych rzeczy, które trzeba powtórzyć wiele razy, zanim ta druga osoba w to uwierzy. Nie miała z tym problemu. Będzie mu to powtarzać tak wiele razy, ile będzie trzeba, a nawet jeden raz więcej, tak na wszelki wypadek.

Zawstydzony odwrócił się od niej, a jego kolejne słowa były pełne żalu.

— Nie wiem, czy potrafię być ojcem. Nie wiem, czy mógłbym sobie zaufać.

— Nie musisz być, jeśli nie chcesz. Oczywiście mama pewnie oszaleje ze złości, kiedy jej powiem, że nie planuję dla niej żadnych wnuków. Ale skoro moja siostra lada dzień urodzi numery dwa i trzy, to mama jakoś to przeżyje — zapewniła go. Przypuszczała, że jeśli ktoś zapytałby się jej, to powiedziałaby, że chciałaby mieć dzieci w przyszłości, ale to tylko tak czysto hipotetycznie. Dudley z drugiej strony był tu i teraz. Był ciepły, rzeczywisty i prawdziwy, więc jeśli musiałaby wybierać między nimi, to nie było nawet o czym mówić. — Ale jeśli ma to dla ciebie jakieś znaczenie, to myślę, że byłbyś świetnym tatą.

Z pocałunku, jaki otrzymała, wywnioskowała, że miało to bardzo duże znaczenie.

XXX

Razem z Dudleyem zdecydowali się wygłosić osobne toasty na swoim przyjęciu weselnym. On wzniósł go pierwszy. Wygłosił toast za wszystkich, którzy przyszli na ich wesele. Nie była to oszałamiająca przemowa dnia – w żadnym razie – ale była szczera. Pomyślała, że tak było lepiej, niż gdyby to ona ją za niego napisała, tak jak ją o to prosił. Kiedy skończył, wszyscy wznieśli kielichy, a wtedy ona wstała, by powiedzieć własną.

— Wiem, że Dudley właśnie podziękował wam za przyjście, ale uważam, że jest to warte powtórzenia: dziękuję wam. Chciałam także wznieść toast za całą nieobecną rodzinę i przyjaciół, którzy chcieliby tu dzisiaj być i świętować z nami, ale niestety nie byli w stanie. A także za wszystkich tych, których kochaliśmy, ale straciliśmy w ciągu naszego życia. —Rozległy się szepty zrozumienia na sali. Jej dziadek, z którym była bardzo blisko, odszedł nieco ponad rok temu. I tak, toast był za jej dziadka, ale nie tylko za niego, ponieważ śmierć nie jest jedynym sposobem, w jaki można kogoś stracić. Położyła dłoń na ramieniu Dudleya i ścisnęła lekko, zanim podniosła kieliszek, mówiąc „na zdrowie".

XXX

Kiedy rodzice Dudleya zginęli w wypadku samochodowym, spowodowanym przez pijanego kierowcę, jej mąż wybuchnął histerycznym śmiechem i nazwał to kosmiczną ironią. Pogrzeb odbył się w miarę szybko i na dodatek w dzień powszedni, co było wygodną wymówką, dlaczego tak mało osób w nim uczestniczyło.

Pozostała tylko kwestia tego, co zrobić z domem na Privet Drive. Teraz należał do nich – zupełnie – i dostali go właśnie wtedy, kiedy uzbierali wystarczająco, by zacząć myśleć o znalezieniu własnego gniazdka, ale wciąż za mało, by zacząć go szukać. Był to zdecydowanie ładny dom, trochę za duży tylko dla samej ich dwójki, ale Dudley z umiarkowanym optymizmem zauważył, że będzie odpowiedniej wielkości dla powiększającej się rodziny. Zgodziła się więc, że rozsądnie będzie pozostać otwartym na różne możliwości. Dodała też, że jest położony w przyjaznej okolicy, a w pobliżu znajdują się dobre szkoły. Oczywiście, jeśli mieliby zatrzymać dom, to wnętrze musiałoby zostać kompletnie odnowione – zupełnie nie przypadł jej do gustu wyszukany, kwiecisty styl, który preferowała Petunia – a jeśli nie musieli wydawać pieniędzy na dom, to było ich stać, żeby zrobić generalny remont. Z drugiej strony nikt nie powiedział, że nie mogą po prostu go sprzedać, a w zamian kupić coś, co byłoby całkowicie ich, a nie tylko domem Dudleya z lat dziecinnych. Było to siedlisko bolesnych wspomnień, tego była pewna, i mimo że w tamtym czasie Dudley był tu szczęśliwy, jego wspomnienia pozostawały mniej niż przyjemne.

I to właśnie ze względu na niego skłaniała się ku temu, by znaleźć nowe miejsce, pomimo kłopotów, jakie rodził cały proces sprzedaży starego i kupna nowego domu. Nie była pewna, ku której decyzji skłaniał się Dudley aż do dnia, kiedy powiedział cichym głosem:

— Jeżeli się wyprowadzimy, wtedy Harry nie będzie miał żadnej możliwości, żeby nas znaleźć. Jeśliby chciał.

Rozmawiali o tym jeszcze trochę, ale jak dla niej decyzja została podjęta właśnie wtedy.

Był to naprawdę bardzo ładny dom i bardzo dobrze się bawiła, urządzając go dokładnie tak, jak chciała. No, prawie tak jak chciała. Oboje z Dudleyem zdecydowali, że zamurowanie komórki pod schodami byłoby zbyt dużą stratą przestrzeni.

XXX

Grace była jej skarbem, dumą i radością, jej idealnym małym aniołkiem. Grace miała także trzy lata i od czasu do czasu była, jak większość dzieci w jej wieku, strasznym łobuziakiem.

— Dzisiaj Grace znowu dostała się do puszki z ciasteczkami — powiedziała poirytowana. Zwykle uważała się za szczęściarę, jako że pracowała z domu i to tylko na pół etatu, mogła więc być z małą Grace przez cały dzień, podczas gdy Dudley musiał iść do biura. Jednak czasami… — I to po tym, jak schowałam ją w szafce nad lodówką. Szczerze mówiąc, gdybym nie była pewna, że to zrobiła, powiedziałabym, że to niemożliwe.

Dudley spojrzał na nią gwałtownie.

— Z pewnością nie brzmi to, jakby było to możliwe. Czy Grace zrobiła jeszcze coś podobnie… niemożliwego?

— Tak, wiele razy, jestem pewna — powiedziała. — Rozmawiałam z innymi mamami z grupy zabaw Grace i powiedziały, że dzieci są zawsze bystrzejsze, niż myślimy. I to w najbardziej nieprawdopodobny sposób.

— Myślę, że ma to sens — powiedział zamyślony. — Ale dasz mi znać, jeśli zrobi jakieś inne niemożliwe rzeczy, będziesz informować mnie na bieżąco, prawda?

— O życiu naszej córki? No ja myślę — powiedziała z oburzeniem.

Wtedy spojrzał na nią swoim wzrokiem „znowu powiedziałem coś głupiego, prawda?", a ona nie mogła się do niego nie uśmiechnąć. Kilka minut później rozmawiali już o dniu Dudleya w pracy, a ona zupełnie zapomniała o poprzedniej konwersacji…

(Przynajmniej dopóki kilka miesięcy później Grace nie dostała napadu złości, podczas którego nagle pękło lustro nad kominkiem. Nieważne, jak bystra była Grace, albo był to niesamowity zbieg okoliczności, albo coś zupełnie niemożliwego).

XXX

Wieczorem w siódme urodziny Grace Dudley po raz czwarty – przynajmniej bezpośrednio – zaczął rozmowę na temat Kuzyna Harry'ego. Byli wtedy sami w domu, ponieważ pozwolili córce spędzić noc u swoich dziadków, ze swoimi starszymi, czyli dużo fajniejszymi kuzynami. Dudley poprosił ją, żeby usiadła i powiedział, że musi jej opowiedzieć całą historię o Kuzynie Harrym.

Nie była szczególnie zdziwiona, że było tego jeszcze więcej. Całe dzieciństwo nie mogło być streszczone podczas jednej krótkiej rozmowy. Zauważyła też, że w tej historii były także momenty, w których Dudley był zdecydowanie mało precyzyjny. Ale czegokolwiek by sobie nie wyobrażała, to nie byłaby z pewnością informacja, że Kuzyn Harry był czarodziejem z magicznymi zdolnościami. Zapewne w ogóle by w to nie uwierzyła, gdyby Dudley nie wyglądał na tak pewnego i w pełni świadomego tego, co mówił. I wciąż jeszcze mogłaby w to wątpić, gdyby nie Grace – jej kochana malutka Grace – która zawsze była tak niezwykła i wokół której działy się najdziwniejsze rzeczy, których nigdy nie mogła wyjaśnić.

Wydało jej się, że jeśli nienormalna rzecz ma więcej sensu niż każde logiczne wyjaśnienie, jakie ktokolwiek mógłby wymyślić, to redefinicja normalności byłaby na miejscu.

XXX

Powiedzieli Grace i ta, oczywiście, zaczęła zadawać mnóstwo pytań o magię, ale – co może nie było aż tak zaskakujące – przedmiotem równej fascynacji okazał się Kuzyn Harry. Grace zawsze chciała mieć młodsze rodzeństwo i była notorycznie rozczarowana odmową rodziców – Dudley obawiał się potencjalnego faworyzowania i nalegał na jedynaka, a ona nie była sobie w stanie wyobrazić, że mogłaby kochać inne dziecko równie mocno jak Grace, więc chętnie się zgodziła. Tymczasem myśl, że jej ojciec miał kogoś w rodzaju brata stała się dla Grace równie interesująca jak fakt, że jej mama miała siostrę, a może nawet i bardziej, jako że jej ciocia była osobą jej znaną, natomiast Kuzyn Harry był tajemnicą.

Dudley nigdy nie podniósł tematu Kuzyna Harry'ego ze swojej własnej inicjatywy, ale był nieskończenie cierpliwy, odpowiadając na pytania Grace, nawet wtedy, kiedy na każde po kolei dawał odpowiedź „nie wiem". Przykro jej było to słyszeć, ale uważała, że może to Dudley'owi wyjść na zdrowie, więc nigdy nie interweniowała, kiedy córka zadawała swoje pytania. Kuzyn Harry stał się czymś w rodzaju wymyślonego przyjaciela Grace i nawet kiedy już wyrosła z okresu fascynacji, jego imię wciąż często było wypowiadane w ich domu.

XXX

Począwszy od dnia, kiedy Grace skończyła dziesięć lat, towarzyszyło im dodatkowe napięcie i uczucie oczekiwania. Szczerze mówiąc, było to trochę głupie, bo urodziny Grace przypadały pod koniec sierpnia, więc tak naprawdę nie powinni otrzymać listu przynajmniej do lipca przyszłego roku. I jak się okazało, do czasu, kiedy przyszło następne lato, tak długo wszyscy czekali, że się do tego zupełnie przyzwyczaili, więc kiedy w końcu to nastąpiło, byli kompletnie zaskoczeni.

Pewnego lipcowego wieczoru usłyszała pukanie do drzwi, więc poszła otworzyć, przypuszczając, że była to kobieta spod numeru osiem, która nigdy się nie przyzwyczaiła do tego, że nowa pani domu mieszkająca pod numerem cztery nie była chętna do plotkowania tak, jak jej poprzedniczka. Ale kiedy otworzyła drzwi, wcale nie ujrzała pani Everett. Zamiast niej na progu stała trójka nieznajomych: dwie kobiety i mężczyzna.

Kobieta po lewej stronie miała włosy związane w ciasny kok, nosiła prostokątne okulary i była dosyć stara, ale stara w taki sposób, że słowo to nie oznaczało osoby nieporadnej. Druga z kobiet, stojąca po prawej stronie, była dużo młodsza. Mogła liczyć sobie około trzydziestu lat. Miała płomiennorude włosy i mocno ściskała dłoń mężczyzny stojącego pośrodku. Mężczyzna był tym, który zdezorientował ją na kilka sekund, podczas których jej umysł starał się połączyć werbalne opisy chudego chłopca o kościstych kolanach z pewnym siebie, choć trochę niespokojnym mężczyzną, który stał przed nią. To dzięki oczom w końcu pojęła. Dudley miał rację. Nawet za okularami w drucianych oprawkach te szmaragdowe oczy były bardzo charakterystyczne. Mężczyzna był trochę lepiej zbudowany, a jego włosy bardziej uporządkowane, niż wynikało z opowieści Dudley'a. Jednak jego kruczoczarne włosy się zgadzały i teraz, gdy przyjrzała się bliżej, dostrzegła bardzo delikatny zarys blizny kryjącej się pod grzywką.

— Ty pewnie jesteś Kuzyn Harry — powiedziała, otwierając szeroko drzwi i zapraszając do środka. — Proszę, wejdźcie.


End file.
